Question: Subtract. $34.9 - 26.9 =$
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}34.9-26.9\\\\ &=349\text{ tenths} - 269\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=80\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=8.0 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $3$ ${4}$ $.$ ${9}$ $2$ $6$ $.$ ${9}$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $\overset{2}{\cancel{{3}}}$ $\overset{14}{\cancel{{4}}}$ $.$ ${9}$ $-$ ${2}$ ${6}$ $.$ ${9}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $8$ $.$ $0$ $34.9 - 26.9 = 8$